A terminal connector to be connected to an end of an electric wire disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as an example of such a kind. This terminal connector includes a crimping portion that is constructed from a metal plate and to be crimped onto a bare portion of a core wire located at an end of the electric wire.
When an oxide layer is formed on the core wire, a contact resistance between the core wire and the crimping portion may increase due to the oxide layer between the core wire and the crimping portion.
In the known art, recesses (serrations) are formed on the inner surface of the crimping portion so as to continuously extend in a direction that crosses the axis of the electric wire. A plurality of the recesses are formed next to each other in the axial direction of the electric wire.
When the crimping portion is crimped onto the core wire of the electric wire, the crimping portion is pressed against the core wire and the core wire stretches in the axial direction thereof. The oxide layer on the surface of the core wire is removed as the core wire rubs against opening edges of the recesses. As a result, the surface of the core wire emerges and comes in contact with the crimping portion. Therefore, the contact resistance between the electric wire and the terminal connector decreases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-125362